


nightlight

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Lowercase, Multi, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Polyamory, full uwu hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: jisung can't sleep so he calls jaemin, and jaemin insists on dragging chenle along, and it's kind of a mess.





	nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> "park jisung is afraid of the dark" (aka park jisung is Very Uncool) ft. habits i've picked up from said fear, n maknae line bf shenanigans. basically jisung gets cuddled and coddled like he deserves. nightlight is two separate words but that can't stop me

jisung is afraid of the dark. go ahead, laugh. it's been said. uttered into existence.

_  
_afraid is a loose term. he's not _terrified,_ it just makes him feel unnerved and he can't stand the feeling, so he always makes sure to open the lights before entering since _you never know what's in there, hyung_. he can walk into a pitch black room just fine, thank you, he just prefers not to. that's all. maybe he closes doors because he feels like something's lurking in the dark, so what. he's just more apprehensive than the average individual. it's about preservation, he insists.   
  
his grandmother gave him a virgin mary nightlight (yes, he knows) when he was young and he's used it for years, even though he's not religious because 1) it doesn't hurt to have 2) he's too used to having it that if it's not on, he can't sleep and 3) if his grandmother found out she might cry, and he would rather die than do that to her.   
  
unfortunately, it broke about a week ago and he hasn't been able to find the stupidly specific light bulb it needs, which he gets for using something from the prehistoric age. his lamp is bright enough that he can't drift off with it on, and the shapes morphing when he turns it off and stares into the dark are too creepy for him to close his eyes knowing they're there.  
  
  
  
messages pop up on his screen from the groupchat jeongin and seungmin added him to, but he'd rather not use his current braincell supply talking, and he gave up on scrolling through twitter long ago. he tries covering his face with his pillow, but he can't get accidentally suffocating out of the back of his mind.  
  
resisting the urge to chuck his pillow, he does the only other thing he can think of doing, something he should have done long ago but he's dumb and stubborn, especially when it comes to his boyfriend.

  
  
he hears jaemin's phone go off two floors above, cutting through the dead silence of his building. leave it to him to leave his ringer on full volume. it's stupid, but knowing jaemin does little things like actually setting ringtones and keeping his sound up in case one of them calls makes jisung feel warm and mushy and uncool.  
  
  
the noise stops abruptly and jaemin's voice comes through sharp, mixing with the faint version he hears above him.  
  
  
"sungie, what–" he stops himself with a long yawn. jisung taps the side of his phone impatiently. "sorry. why’re you awake?"  
  
  
"why are _you_  awake?" he deflects, even though it's a perfect valid question, squinting at his clock. "it's like– god, four in the morning."  
  
“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”  
  
"I was working," jaemin groans. he hears the turning of his rotating chair. _fell asleep over his phone again, probably_. "I lost track of time, it's fine."  there's thumping, jaemin tripping over said chair, most likely– a short pause, accompanied by the strange _whoosh_  of jaemin throwing his phone on his bed, and rustling as he sifts through his drawers. his voice is muffled– holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. "be there soon, sung-ah."  
  
  
  
jaemin clambers down the fire escape, giving no qualms to how loud and creaky his footsteps are at ass o'clock. he knocks on the glass in their telltale pattern, giving a tired wave as he waits for jisung to slide the window open for him. he’s wearing the red and navy windbreaker jisung thought went missing weeks ago. it's his favorite and he's been looking for it and received no answers on its whereabouts, which makes sense now that he knows it's been held hostage. he doesn't get to say anything about the theft before jaemin's leaning into him in a sleepy hug attempt.  
  
  
“hey, jji.” jaemin mumbles into his shoulder. he stays there for a while before pulling back, covering his mouth as he yawns again. ”what did you need?”  
  
  
  
deep breath.  
  
  
"my nightlight's broken."  
  
  
  
jaemin squints at him. jisung can practically see the wheels turning in his head. "okay?"  
  
  
he's sixteen, he can say it.  
  
  
“I, uh–” it's fine, it's fine. “I can't sleep without it on.”  
  
  
jisung stands there awkwardly as he waits for him to process his request. “oh,” jaemin says. “cool.” jisung wants to die.  
  
  
  
“oh,” he says again. “oh my god, are you embarrassed? you're so cute, oh my god.” jisung swats at him, praying he doesn't noticed how red his ears are. “stop,” he whines, digging himself further into the rambling jaemin grave.  
  
“you're adorable,” jaemin pokes his cheek. “I love you.” kisses his nose. he cradles jisung's face and stares at him, eyes way too bright. “you baby,” and then he gives him a stupid peck on the lips.  
  
such ensues until he can't take the direct affection anymore. “are you gonna cuddle me or not,” he mumbles.  
  
“oh! right.” jaemin nods, thinking to himself. “let's get lele,” he says, marching out.  
  
jisung grabs his arm. "wait!" jaemin looks at him expectantly. "uh, no, don't bother him," he finishes weakly.  
  
"we don't have to wake him up, we'll just move him," jaemin tries.  
  
jisung slaps his forehead. "there's no– he'll be so confused when he wakes up."  
  
"it'll be funny, though," jaemin says, trying to bite down his smile.  
  


  
and jisung is really bad at saying no to jaemin, especially since seeing a sleepy confused chenle is very tempting. "okay, kinda," he admits. reluctantly. jaemin grabs his hand and jisung, unwilling to admit defeat, refuses to grab it back until jaemin pouts at him and tugs on his hand insistently. jisung rolls his eyes, but snorts to himself and laces their fingers together.  
  
  
he lets himself get pulled across the hall towards chenle's apartment. he's living with his brother, who's thankfully out on a business trip. he's nice but not _getting up to let you in at four a.m._ nice.  
  
jaemin, although having the key, pulls out a bobby pin from nowhere and picks the lock, which says a lot. they barge into his room (quietly, of course) and jaemin wastes no time in (gently) shoving his arm underneath his back. he doesn't miss jaemin's wince but takes a step back as he hauls the younger up.  
  
  
chenle, as heavy a sleeper as he is, makes a discontented noise at the loss of warmth and clutches at jaemin.  
  
jisung cards his fingers through chenle's hair, watching as he slowly opens his eyes and squints at them both. it's soft and fluffy and he internally screams because being adorable at this ungodly hour should be illegal and chenle is _loud_ and _not_ cute. at all.  
  
  
"'s going on?" chenle mumbles. his voice is small and his cheek is squished against jaemin and jisung wants to pepper his face with kisses and maybe cry.   
  
  
jaemin beats him to it, giving chenle a  kiss on the forehead. _snake_. “jisungie can't sleep well, so we're going to join him. is that okay?”   
  
chenle makes a noise in affirmation and presses his face further into jaemin's arm.  
  
  
jisung scrambles to grab the key from jaemin and lock the door behind them, because chenle loves him and would (read: might) forgive him eventually but the guilt would eat him alive and he's too young to live with that for the rest of his life.  
  
  
they somehow manage to get back to jisung's room without incident, which is a miracle in its own right and he thanks whatever deities are out there because he just wants to _sleep_.  
  
jaemin gently places him down, chenle blindly reaching out as the bed dips with jisung's weight. chenle buries his face in his chest even though he whines it's bony and puts his arm around jisung's stomach to get him to scoot closer.  
  
  
jisung's just tall enough so he’ll hold himself back from giving jaemin kisses until jaemin huffs and either pulls him down or rises up to meet him. he'll instantly comply if chenle asks him. jaemin complains he's a little shit but they all like it because teasing jaemin is way more fun than giving him what he wants.  
  
  
jaemin grins at him and kisses his forehead before turning off the lamp and settling behind him. he tangles their legs because _hey, they're going to end up there anyway_ and links their fingers together. “you okay?”  
  
jisung stares at jaemin's hand covering his own, barely visible in the dark. he focuses on the feeling of jaemin and chenle’s presences surrounding him, safe and warm and _home_ , and he hums.

 

he wakes up to see chenle already looking up at him, smiling softly, jaemin's hand lazily petting his hair and the overwhelming surge of some _feeling_  (love) builds up in his chest and he wants to say something and let them _know_  but he doesn't want to ruin whatever atmosphere they're in.

his mother slams the door open. "jisung, it's–" she pauses at the startled looks on their faces, watching them all sink back down into the bed and laughs. "oh hey, boys. sorry. I need to go out shopping but wanted to tell you before I left." jisung groans. "have fun, raid the pantry. love you."

there's a moment where he gets to breathe and wishes he could melt into the floor. just a moment. then jaemin's pulling him up and out of bed and chenle's leaning on top him and they both crack up, breathless, jaemin nearly dragging him down to the floor and he wonders what he's ever done to deserve this– then remembers his two adorable boyfriends are beside him and they're all laughing and they're _happy_  and it's _them_ and jisung doesn't even think it's that funny but he starts to laugh with them and thinks, yeah, maybe he does deserve it.


End file.
